Holy Terrors Charter
Wherein we, the undersigned do agree to form a partnership under the name of The Holy Terrors, LTD, for the purpose of an adventuring company set in the lands inside and outside Fangerie. Further, we do agree that that the following conditions must be met for admission and retaining membership in this adventuring company. I __________, hereby swear to never intentionally inflict physical damage on a party member unless in self-defense. If possible, I will aid any party member in need. If a party member dies and cannot be resurrected, I promise to make all efforts to deliver his remains and worldly goods to his next of kin and/or sidekick and/or protégée. I also understand my actions and honor directly impact both the party and Holy Terrors, LTD, and that outside ventures can also impact the party and Holy Terrors, LTD. The party as a whole will decide what to do in the event any of the conditions of the charter have been violated, and punishment and reparations, will be decided by your peers. Should I actively betray another member of my party, I hereby understand that retribution will be sought via any means deemed fair by the rest of my party. I agree that in order to remain a member of good standing in the party, that I will use your abilities to the greater good of the party and Holy Terrors, LTD. I also understand that my honor token and tabard are to be presentable and worn in public, unless mitigating circumstances occur (tracking, covert operations, and other like situations are acceptable). I agree that all full members in the party present in an adventure be given one fill share of loot, with three full shares of loot to go to the Holy Terrors fund to cover costs of the party and adventuring company as a whole. The Holy Terrors fund will be used for, but not limited to: food, lodging, travel, upkeep, construction, raising and restoring and for building up the ranks of The Holy Terrors, LTD. I agree that magic items are to be chosen after they are identified, they can be used until such time as needed, but at the end of the adventure, they will be identified, and members will roll for lots to choose order for picking items. Once everyone chooses an item, the last person that chose an item gets to choose first for the next round, until all items have been exhausted. I, the undersigned herewith declare that I fully understand and agree to these conditions of this Party Charter and, further all those applying towards the forming of a adventuring company in the lands of Fangerie and outlying territories, and bind myself to these afore-mentioned set of rules and do foreswear the above in a Gawd-Oath on the name of my patron gawd. I further fully understand the gravity and all possible consequences of breaking the above rules, especially the Gawd-Oath made. signed by ________________________ on _____________ witnessed by _____________________ on _____________